FAIRY
by FloweRara
Summary: Dia adalah peri empat musimku. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu. / AU. OOC. Friendship!ReiNako


_Dia adalah peri empat musimku. Selamanya akan tetap seperti itu.  
_

_._

.

.

**FAIRY**

Super OOC. AU. Rush. Plotless. Friendship!ReiNako.

sebuah tribute sederhana  
untuk peri empat musim yang bercahaya

.

.

.

**x**

1\. Spring;

_Spring is one of the four seasons. Days become longer and weather gets warmer in the temperate zone. In many parts of the world plants grow and flowers bloom. Many animals have their breeding seasons in spring. In many parts of the world it rains for hours. This helps the plants grow and the flowers bloom._

.

Minako bertemu Rei pertama kalinya di awal musim semi; berkenalan secara tidak sengaja.

Kala itu sedang jam istirahat sekolah. Minako Aino, siswi kelas satu yang baru saja pindah ke SMA Kurakuri, masih merasa canggung untuk bergabung makan siang bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di kantin. Minako lebih memilih duduk di kursi taman seorang diri, menikmati bunga sakura yang bermekaran, dan sibuk mengabadikannya dengan pensil dan buku sketsa.

Kemudian, seseorang memergoki dan menyapanya.

"Hei, kamu suka gambar?"

Minako terkejut. Matanya mengerjap. Bingung karena tiba-tiba ditanya, dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Suka baca komik?" tanya sosok itu lagi, seorang siswi cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan _nametag_ Rei Hino di dadanya.

Minako masih tak menjawab. Rei, siswi cantik itu, tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan komik 17+ pada Minako dengan santainya.

"Mau pinjam?" seringai Rei sambil membukakan halaman berisi adegan nakal.

Minako spontan memerah. "Um-m, memangnya boleh kalau belum cukup umur?" cicitnya.

Rei mengedik santai. "Memangnya harus cukup umur?"

_Astaga._

_._

Setelah perkenalan pertama yang aneh, Minako dan Rei dapat menjadi akrab dengan mudahnya. Ini juga aneh. Sebetulnya mereka tidak sekelas. Namun keduanya selalu bertemu di taman sekolah setiap jam istirahat dengan buku sketsa di tangan Minako dan koleksi komik 17+ di tangan Rei. Lama-lama, Minako mulai terbiasa soal ini. Malahan ia ikut teracuni gilanya Rei.

"Besok kubawakan komik yang lebih dewasa untukmu, Minako. Ratingnya 21 plus," berkata Rei suatu hari dengan tampang serius.

"Eeeeh?!" Minako syok. "J-jangan dulu ... aku masih belum siap ...," sahutnya terbata-bata.

Rei terbahak puas.

.

Minako menyukai bunga.

_—Rei tahu._

Itulah mengapa Minako lebih suka menghabiskan jam istirahat di taman sekolah ketimbang di tempat lain.  
Musim semi memang paling menyenangkan. Bunga-bunga aneka rupa bermekaran di mana-mana dengan cantiknya.

Rei pernah bilang kalau Minako cocok sekali berada di antara kumpulan bunga. Minako tidak percaya, tapi Rei terus-terusan berkata, "Tampangmu seperti bunga. Apalagi kalau sedang tersenyum." Minako masih ingin membantah, tapi Rei tertawa menanggapinya. Rei berkata lagi kalau dirinya tak tak perlu khawatir Minako akan bersedih. Rei cukup memberi Minako bunga, dan senyum itu pasti akan kembali.

Benar.

Minako suka tersenyum.

Belakangan, Minako jadi semakin sering tersenyum. Ini semua gara-gara teman cantiknya yang bernama Rei Hino. Temannya itu punya selera humor yang tak biasa. Kerap kali membuat Minako tertawa lepas hingga lupa dengan masalah-masalahnya.

Sebenarnya, Minako dan Rei tidak terlalu banyak memiliki kesamaan. Contohnya, Rei pandai bernyanyi, sementara Minako pandai membuat kuping orang tersakiti. Rei suka jalan-jalan, Minako suka tidur gelundungan. Rei hobi menonton drama dan telenovela, Minako lebih memilih membaca buku atau ensiklopedia. Rei tidak suka sayur, Minako pelahap sayur. Dan banyak lagi perbedaan-perbedaan lainnya. Namun tetap saja, itu semua tak menghalangi mereka berdua untuk tetap akur. Sepanjang musim semi, Rei gemar memesan martabak telur untuk dimakan berdua di taman bunga sekolah. Rei makan telurnya dan Minako menghabiskan sayurnya. Lalu daging sapinya? Mereka bagi dua.

Sungguh musim semi yang ceria, bukan?

.

.

.

**x**

2\. Summer;

_Summer is the hottest season of the year. At the summer solstice, the days are longest and the nights are shortest, with day length decreasing as the season progresses after the solstice. The date of the beginning of summer varies according to climate, tradition, and culture. In some places, summer is the wettest season (with the most rain), and in other places, it is a dry season._

.

Minako suka musim panas dan cerahnya matahari.

_—Rei tahu._

Rei bahkan pernah bilang kalau Minako secerah matahari. Namun selang beberapa detik setelah mengatakannya, Rei langsung meralat lagi. _Tidak hanya cerah seperti matahari, tapi lebih seperti gula-gula yang manis dan berwarna-warni._ Minako hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Rei. Kini ia sudah paham untuk tidak membantah, sebab Rei tentu akan bersikeras seperti yang sudah-sudah.

Sepanjang liburan musim panas, Rei dan Minako sudah membuat rencana untuk berkeliling mencari es serut dan makan gula-gula bersama. Tapi musim panas kali ini, Minako diserang banyak masalah. Rei juga terciprat masalah.

"Rei, apa aku aneh?" tanya Minako suatu hari. Tangis yang selama ini selalu berhasil ditahannya, akhirnya pecah juga saat bertemu Rei dan bicara empat mata dengannya. Sungguh, Minako merasa buruk untuk selalu datang pada Rei setiap kali dirinya rapuh. Tetapi mengapa Rei selalu ada di sisinya? Mengapa Rei selalu ada dan mendukungnya?

"Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri, Minako."

Minako tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin Rei masih bisa menghiburnya seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa Rei melakukan semuanya? Sementara Rei sendiri juga punya banyak masalah?

Mereka kemudian berniat menghibur diri dan melupakan masalah mereka dengan menonton festival kembang api.  
Minako menyematkan bunga di telinga Rei, yang membuat Rei tampak seperti peri. Sebagai gantinya, Rei menutup telinga Minako dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Minako.

"Supaya kau tak perlu mendengar apa pun, Minako. Terutama ucapan tak penting dari orang-orang yang sok tahu tentangmu."

.

.

.

**x**

3\. Autumn (Fall);

_Autumn is a time when most animals are looking for food so they can store up for winter, because they soon will be going into hibernation. The weather gets colder and more windy. In Autumn the hours of daylight and the hours of night are the same. In autumn the weather changes all the time. The weather turns cooler and often windy and rainy._

_._

Minako tidak suka hujan, gelap, dan malam.

_—Rei tahu._

Saat itu sudah memasuki waktu musim gugur. Sinar matahari menjadi lebih gelap dibanding musim panas kemarin. Beberapa kali juga turun hujan. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan musim dan cuaca tahun ini, tapi gara-gara itu, Minako dan Rei selalu pulang dan pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Jika Rei tak tampak, Minako akan selalu mencarinya. Minako beruntung, Rei tidak meninggalkannya. Sepertinya Rei tahu betul jika Minako tidak suka sendirian.

Ah, Rei baik sekali. Apa dia betul-betul manusia? Atau malah jelmaan peri? Minako sungguh curiga.

"Hei, Minako! Di sini kau rupanya!"

Lamunan Minako terhenti. Ia menoleh, mendapati seorang teman sekelasnya berlari-larian ke arahnya. Sore itu, Minako duduk seorang diri di kursi taman sekolah, ditemani dedaunan yang gugur, menanti Rei menyelesaikan piket membereskan kelasnya.

Begitu mencapai kursi taman, teman sekelas Minako itu langsung menegurnya. "Kau ini. Tahu tidak kalau Mamoru Chiba mencarimu lagi? Kenapa kau sulit sekali sih dia temui?"

"Maaf."

Temannya menghela napas beberapa kali, seakan itu adalah kejadian yang sudah terlampau sering terjadi dan harus dimaklumi. "Minako, kau nggak suka dia?" tanyanya berterus terang.

Minako menggeleng.

"Sungguh? Ah, ini mengganggu pikiranku, apa kau sudah punya orang yang kausukai_—semacam gebetan begitu_?"

Minako menggeleng lebih tegas. "Tidak."

Temannya tak habis pikir. "Serius tak ada? Betul-betul tak ada orang yang kausuka? Lalu kenapa—"

"Di kepalaku cuma ada Rei. Kalau dia cowok, aku pasti pacaran dengannya."

.

.

.

**x**

4\. Winter;

_Winter is the coldest season of the year in polar and temperate zones (winter does not occur in most of the tropical zone). It occurs after autumn and before spring in each year. In many regions, winter is associated with snow and freezing temperatures. The day on which this occurs has the shortest day and the longest night._

_._

Musim dingin, salju, dan es.

Semua pertanda bahwa semester genap sekolah telah mencapai akhir. Murid-murid mendapat jatah libur lagi sebelum memulai tahun ajaran baru.

Akan tetapi untuk masa liburan kali ini, Minako belum membuat janji liburan dengan Rei. Dari yang Minako dengar, Rei sedang disibukkan dengan macam-macam urusan. Terlebih di musim dingin seperti ini. Rei harus bepergian ke banyak tempat. Namun tetap saja, Rei masih sempat berkunjung menemui Minako.

"Maaf, aku hanya peri kecil yang sesekali mampir," kata Rei Hino sambil tertawa.

Betul, Rei adalah peri.

Bunga, matahari, gelap, hujan, dan malam. Rei tahu semuanya. Kekuatan, kesedihan, kelemahan, kesukaan Minako. Rei tahu semua tentangnya.

Rei betul-betul peri.

Sejak dulu, Minako sudah sangat setuju dengan anggapan ini. Namun belakangan, Minako sering kepikiran tentang satu hal. Apa selama ini ia terlalu menggantungkan dirinya pada peri? Apa benar dia menggantungkan dirinya seperti itu? Bagaimana jika bidadari menyatakan bahwa tugas peri yang menemaninya selama ini sudah selesai? Apa ia akan sanggup sendiri? Kalau benar begitu, bukankah seharusnya ia bisa lebih mandiri? Ya, ia harus lebih berani.

Lagi pula, bukankah selama ini, kemana pun sang peri pergi, ia pasti akan kembali? Ya, perinya selalu kembali. Minako hanya perlu menanti.

Hari itu adalah pertengahan bulan Januari. Salju masih turun dengan santainya ketika Minako mengetuk pintu rumah Rei.

Rei yang membukanya. Ia tampak terkejut dan langsung menyuruh Minako masuk sebelum menjadi beku di luar sana. Padahal Rei tidak seharusnya khawatir. Minako punya jimat yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat-erat; _permen musim panas warna warni kesukaan Rei._

"Ya ampun, ada apa dengan wajahmu, Minako? Kau tidak sedang sedih bukan? Susah lho mencari bunga di musim seperti ini untuk menghiburmu," suara Rei terdengar seperti bercanda. Tetapi membuat Minako bertanya-tanya. Kenapa harus mencari? Rei tidak perlu susah-payah mencari bunga hanya untuk menghiburnya lagi. Karena bagi Minako, Rei adalah peri. Peri bunga dalam empat musim yang selalu membuatnya hangat dan menjadikannya lebih kuat.

Rei Hino adalah peri.

Sampai di kehidupan selanjutnya, Rei tetaplah peri.

.

.

.

**x**

**END**

* * *

untuk peri bunga winter-ku,

dari -selamanya- permen musim panasmu.

* * *

_for this year, last year, and another years_  
_happy birthday_

_15 Januari 2015 — 15 Januari 2020_


End file.
